Razones para tener sexo
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¿Cómo esperaba ella que escribiera algo sobre sexo, si mi vida sexual a estas alturas de mi vida era como un mito? —Puedes salir y enrollarte con alguien... ¿Quién diría que la tranquila y pudiente Sakura Haruno, terminaría en la cama de un extraño? Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y pasé mi lengua por mis labios, ¿eso que sentí cerca de mi vientre fue su erección? ¡Adiós cordura! Cap 2-UP
1. Razon N1

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: AU. En éste chap aparecerá un pedazo de la canción **Feel so close de Calvin Harris.

—o—

**ADVERTENCIA: ****La historia estará repleta de escenas eróticas, así que si no te agradan, te informo que mejor te abstengas de leer. Sobre Advertencia, no hay engaño**.

—o—

**RAZONES PARA TENER SEXO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

Había escuchado el dicho que dice "Todo lo bueno cuesta", pero esto es ridículo. Esperar casi treinta minutos por el que –probablemente– puede ser el mejor café de toda la ciudad, me está sacando de quicio. Observé el reloj que estaba colgado en el local y apreté el puente de mi nariz con fuerza, ya llegaba tarde al trabajo.

¡A buena hora se me ocurrió pasar por un café!

Lo único bueno es que éste local está a una calle del trabajo, así que no tengo necesidad de meterme en el tráfico innecesariamente. Le di una ojeada al local y suspiré, estaba repleto de personas como de costumbre. El chico detrás de mí me sonrío de manera tímida y me sonrojé, acomodé mi bolso sobre mi hombro, para después regresar la vista al frente. Estaba a dos personas de lograr mi objetivo y salir de ahí.

—Disculpa el atrevimiento —la suave voz del chico detrás de mí, llamó mi atención—, ¿eres tú la que escribe para _Konoha_? —me volví a sonrojar y asentí—. Vaya, eres una gran escritora, tus artículos me encantan.

—Gracias.

No supe que más decir, los ojos del sujeto brillaron y le sonreí un tanto más amigablemente. El tipo bien podía ser gay, así que ya no tenía que aterrarme porque él estuviese tratando de ligar conmigo. ¿Por qué lo deduzco así de fácil?, bueno usualmente los hombres pasan de leer revistas que están dedicadas exclusivamente para mujeres, a menos que sean gays o que definitivamente no tengan nada más productivo que leer.

Llevaba tres años escribiendo para esa revista, así que con el paso de los años había logrado identificar a ese tipo de sujetos. No me consideraba la gran escritora, pero realmente me esforzaba en lo que hacía y a las lectoras parecía gustarles. Me enfoco desde entrevistas a famosos, hasta reportajes extensos y exóticos, como la forma de vida en regiones paradisiacas y no muy conocidas. Soy lo que se dice… amoldable.

—Número cuarenta y ocho —parpadeé y extendí mi ticket de pago, ¡por fin era hora de salir de allí!

Tomé mi café con sumo cuidado y me encaminé rápidamente a la salida, en cuanto puse un pie fuera le di un pequeño sorbo y gemí de placer. Era el café más delicioso del mundo entero. Caminé por la acera con pasos largos, hasta que llegué a mi edificio, para después saludar a los guardias y encaminarme al ascensor. Una vez ahí, presioné el botón del sexto piso y esperé, dándole otros pequeños sorbos a mi café. Esperaba que la jefa aún no hubiese llegado, o estaría muerta.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, le di una ojeada al piso y parecía despejado, excepto por la mirada que me lanzó mi secretaria en cuanto me divisó. Expresaba pena y temor, eso solo significaba que Tsunade había llegado y no sólo eso, si no que además, ya se había dado cuenta de que aún no llegaba. Genial.

—Lo siento Sakura —se disculpó Hinata y negué con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, soy yo la que ha llegado tarde —comenté mientras me adentraba en mi oficina. Dejé mis cosas sobre mi escritorio y me acomodé la falda—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperándome?

—Como quince minutos…

—Bien, deséame suerte —bromeé y me encaminé nuevamente al ascensor, un piso me separaba de la tragedia, así que me tomé unos segundos a solas para respirar profundamente.

Tsunade no era una mala jefa, era exigente y extremadamente quisquillosa, pero nada más. El terror real se hallaba en que era una amante de la puntualidad y solía levantar amonestaciones por menos de cinco minutos, eso sin contar con que si me estaba buscando podía no ser para nada bueno. Lo presentía.

Casi corrí en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, le sonreí a Kisune, su secretaria y entré.

—Buenos días —saludé—, siento el retraso pero el transito estaba terrible y…

Giró su silla y me lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Ya no tienes auto Sakura —me recordó y bajé la mirada ante mi metida de pata. Había casi olvidado que era terrible mintiendo.

—Cierto… —murmuré sonrojada—, la verdad es que me detuve por un café y… lo siento.

—Eso si lo creo —comentó divertida—. Que no vuelva a ocurrir —me advirtió al tiempo en que ajustaba sus gafas sobre su nariz—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias —me acomodé en una de las sillas frente a su gran escritorio y esperé a que dijese algo más.

—Estuve revisando los números del último tiraje y debo decir que las encuestas revelan que tu artículo sobre los beneficios del orgasmo, causaron un revuelo impresionante —comentó con un toque de agradecimiento—, te felicito.

—Gracias.

—Me he dado cuenta que a la gente le gusta leer cosas relacionadas con ese tema, les gusta informarse e incluso divertirse con ello, así que he estado pensando que la mejor de mis escritoras debería hacer un reportaje más sobre el tema.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpió.

—Toma —dejó un par de hojas frente a mí y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con _eso_? —señalé las hojas sin siquiera tocarlas. Tenían un titulo de lo más… sexoso y la verdad no estaba segura de lo que se proponía.

—Eso será tu punto de partida —aclaró—. Necesitamos algo controversial y novedoso, así que en base a ése tema, quiero que comiences a redactar una serie de artículos extensos, para varios números de Konoha.

—¿Estás de broma? —sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza, así que borré la sonrisa de mis labios—. ¡Pero yo no sé nada del tema!, ¿Cómo planeas que lo investigue?

—Vamos Sakura, no eres virgen y te aseguro que no estás haciendo carrera para monja ¿o si? —contestó sarcásticamente—. Haz trabajo de campo si así te ayudas, pero haz algo.

Quise soltar una carcajada, pero me pareció inapropiado. ¿De verdad me está diciendo que realice trabajo de campo en… ese tema?, no tengo cara de servidora sexual y absolutamente no lo haré.

—¿Cómo haré eso?, ni novio tengo —admití en un murmullo.

—Eres una profesionista de veinticinco años y además eres atractiva —me dijo seriamente—, así que conseguirte a alguien no creo que sea problema.

¡Ja!

Si no fuese un problema, no estaría yo aquí, teniendo cierto dilema.

—Tienes treinta días para traerme el primer artículo y te advierto que toda mi confianza está en ti —sentenció—, no me falles.

Asentí y me escabullí fuera de su oficina.

Tenía ganas de llorar, o de encerrarme en mi departamento para no salir más. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que escribiera algo sobre sexo, si mi vida sexual a estas alturas de mi vida era como un mito?

Me arrastré hasta mi oficina y me topé con Ino sentada en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio y bebiéndose mi café.

—Eso es mío —bufé enfurruñada.

Ino es otra de mis compañeras y amigas, ella es la encargada de escribir sobre todo sobre la moda. Cualquier cosa, ella lo sabe, es como un gurú de la ropa y accesorios. La mejor.

—Y está delicioso —comentó divertida mientras lo dejaba frente a mí—. Tienes cara de haber ido a la horca, ¿Tan mal te trató Tsunade?

—No —bufé y le di un sorbo a mi café—, es sobre el nuevo articulo que me ha encargado… es…

¿Hay palabras para definirlo?

—Deberías ver tu rostro, parece como si estuvieses en el pasillo de la muerte.

—¡Pues casi! —suspiré—, tengo cierto tema sobre sexo y la verdad es que no sé como investigarlo.

—¿Ese es el problema? —se burló y la miré feo—. Puedes buscar en internet, o ¿qué tal en libros?

—Tiene que ser algo innovador y refrescante, algo más… cotidiano y real.

—¿Y el problema es…? —se acomodó sobre la silla y me miró con diversión.

—¡Que mi experiencia en ese tema es inexistente! —gruñí—, por no mencionar mi falta de novio o mi falta de… agh.

—Puedes salir y enrollarte con alguien, te aseguro que además será des estresante y divertido.

—Si fuese tan fácil ya lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho, ¿no crees? —comenté mientras encendía mi computadora—. El tema es… que los hombres y yo…

—Hay por favor —bufó—, haz tenido pretendientes, pero estás tan ciega que los dejas escapar a todos —suspiró y se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. frentona, debes tener más confianza en ti. Arréglate y salgamos el viernes, ¿Qué te parece?, te ayudaré.

—Hoy es viernes —puntualicé.

¿Por qué para todas parecía ser fácil eso de ligar con desconocidos?

—Ya sabía y déjame decirte que si continúas así, te volverás virgen de nuevo —la miré feo y le arrebaté mi café, antes de que volviese a tomarlo

—Está bien, pero yo elijo el lugar. Tengo invitaciones para la inauguración de ese nuevo pub en el centro…

—¡Genial! le avisaré a Tenten —Ino aplaudió como niña pequeña y saltó de la silla—. Será divertido.

—Claro —ironicé.

—Ah, iremos a tu casa a eso de las siete para arreglarte —me guiñó el ojo y se esfumó de mi oficina, esa advertencia si que daba miedo.

—o—

Luego de una hora de tortura, por fin me dejaron observarme en el espejo y la imagen que vi, me aterró. ¿Esa era yo?

Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes sumamente ajustado y corto de color verde eléctrico, con unos zapatos que podrían provocar que me rompiera una pierna si no tenía cuidado. Lo único que me gustaba era mi cabello, caía libremente ondulado y me daba un toque sumamente seductor. Sonreí, era hora de hacer trabajo de campo.

Las tres salimos de mi apartamento y nos montamos al auto de Tenten, habíamos decidido que sería noche de conquista y que nada nos impediría divertirnos a lo loco. No sabía exactamente como lograría eso, pero quien sabe, Ino decía que podía encontrar al señor perfecto esa noche, así que más valía estar preparada.

En cuanto llegamos, entregué las invitaciones y el encargado de la puerta nos dejó pasar. El lugar estaba a reventar, una ola de calor nos recibió y respiré profundamente. Había mesas en la planta baja alrededor de la pista de baile, una gran barra se hallaba al fondo y había bailarines montados en ciertas mesas pegadas entre el primer piso y la planta baja. El segundo piso parecía igual de extenso, salvo que tenía pequeñas… ¿esas eran alcobas?, parecían sofás rodeados por una fina tela semi transparente.

Tenten me jaló del brazo y nos guió a la barra, tomamos asiento en una de las esquinas y pedimos tres bebidas de la casa. Nos entregaron tres copas con un líquido rojo y lo bebí, ya que la sed se estaba haciendo presente en mí, y eso que aún no bailaba ni una sola canción. La música resonaba fuerte y comenzó a ponerme de buen humor, es cierto que era casi pésima bailando, pero amaba la música. Las chicas me dejaron para ir a bailar y yo aproveché para pedir otro trago, en eso estaba cuando mis ojos divisaron a alguien que estaba cruzando la pista de baile, para encaminarse a la barra.

Abrí la boca y me prohibí pestañear si quiera.

¿Ese sujeto es real, o ese primer trago me estaba causando alucinaciones?

Era un tanto más alto que yo, su piel era pálida y parecía tener el cabello de color negro, quizá azul ¿Eso era posible?, peinado de una manera rebelde por cierto. Miró a alguien que estaba en la barra y parecía inquieto, pues se pasó la mano izquierda por su cabello. Mordí mi labio. Vestía un traje que parecía costoso, salvo que llevaba la camisa entre abierta. Parte de su pecho relució y cierta parte de mí tembló. Estaba demasiado segura de que debajo de ese traje, se escondía el más perfecto de los cuerpos.

—Señorita —cerré la boca y parpadeé a mi derecha, le sonreí al bar tender y tomé mi trago, el cual me bebí en segundos.

Regresé la vista hacia donde antes había estado ese sueño de hombre y nada, me incorporé para tratar de ubicarlo, pero no apareció.

Genial, ahora estoy alucinando.

—Anda Sakura, bailemos —Tenten regresó a jalarme del brazo y aunque intenté negarme, ella pudo más.

Una canción no mataba a nadie, ¿verdad?

La seguí a la pista de baile y justo la canción cambió dando paso a una que en realidad me gustaba bastante. Comencé a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música y a cantar, porque Dios, esa canción era para amarse. Miré a la derecha y ubiqué a Ino bailando con un pelirrojo, parecía bastante animada y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Comencé a contonear mis caderas, di medio giro y volví a ubicar al tipo de la barra. Sonreí involuntariamente –culpa del alcohol– y mordí mi labio. ¿A caso le estaba coqueteando?, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada. Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo como hacia una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa y juro que me dejó sin aire. Volví a girar para seguir bailando con Tenten y cerré los ojos para dejar de pensar, era toda una suerte que el sujeto ni me conociera, o estaría haciendo el ridículo de mi vida. Era muy extraño que un sujeto me pusiera tan… ansiosa, con tan solo una sonrisa. Pasé la mano derecha por mi cabello y lo agité un poco, el calor se incrementaba y pronto necesitaría un trago bien frío, o una ducha de agua helada en el mejor de los casos.

_I feel so close to you right now… __(me siento tan cerca de ti en éste momento)_

_It's a forcé field… (es un campo de fuerza)_

Cerré los ojos por un momento y continué moviendo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. No sé bien en que instante, pero un par de manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis brazos, abrí los ojos asustada y no vi a Tenten frente a mí, me giré para toparme con un par de orbes oscuros como la noche y juro por lo más sagrado, que lograron que mis bragas se humedecieran. Tragué saliva y el sonrió de lado, otro motivo más para que mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina.

¡Era el tipo más atractivo que me había topado en la vida!, ¡y quería bailar conmigo!

_And there's no stopping us right now… __(y no hay forma de detenernos ahora)_

_I feel so close to you right now… __(me siento tan cerca de ti en éste momento)_

Colocó sus manos en mi cadera y se acercó a mí. _¡Reacciona Sakura!_ Me grité. Comencé a moverme lentamente y mordí mi labio. Deslicé mis ojos por su pecho y ahogué un gemido, era demasiado perfecto. ¿De verdad estaba despierta?

Había leído muchas veces sobre situaciones como ésta, pero vivirla era completamente diferente. Repentinamente sentía ganas de lanzarme a su cuello y comérmelo a besos, o de restregarme a él como una gata en celo. ¡Estaba realmente excitada y con un extraño que no conocía de nada!

¿Qué pensaría él de mí si intentara…?

Cerré los ojos y sentí como él tomaba una de mis manos, para guiarla hacia su cuello. Su roce quemaba, ¡de verdad ardía!, era como pasar un par de brazas ardientes por mi piel. Abrí los ojos y tragué saliva nuevamente, mi centro comenzaba a palpitar de manera estridente y ¡sólo con un par de roces!

_Your love pours down on me, sorround me like a waterfall… __(tu amor se derrama sobre mí, me rodea como una cascada)_

_And there's no stopping us right now… __(y no hay forma de detenernos ahora)_

_I feel so close to you right now… __(me siento tan cerca de ti en éste momento)_

Recordé el tema principal de mi artículo y los consejos que me dieron tanto Tsunade como Ino… ¿De verdad podría yo enrollarme con un extraño que no conocía de nada?, bueno, puedo escribir sobre lo que estoy sintiendo y no hacer una locura pero… ¿Cuántas veces se te acerca un dios griego así en la vida?, ¿No fue la cerda quien dijo que yo siempre dejo pasar las oportunidades sin pestañear si quiera?

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y pasé mi lengua por mis labios, ¿eso que sentí cerca de mi vientre fue su erección?

¡Adiós cordura!

—o—o—o—

Gruñí. Las manos de ésta mujer se deslizaron por mi pecho y mi sangre comenzó a hervir. Deslicé las mías por su espalda y las posé en su trasero, mordió su labio con más fuerza y se giró. Cierta parte de mi cuerpo pareció brincar de felicidad, cuando sentí como su trasero se restregaba contra mí.

¡Mierda!

Ella tomó mis manos y las llevó por su cuerpo, hasta que rozaron sus senos. Volví a gruñir y mordí su cuello en respuesta, ella giró un poco su cuerpo y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Dios, dime tu nombre —gimió y no encontré nada más sensual que su voz, hasta ese momento.

—Sasuke.

—Sakura —murmuró cerca de mi oído—, un placer.

Nunca había hecho nada como eso y menos en una pista de baile, pero desde que la vi sentada en la barra, con ese vestido tan ajustado, algo dentro de mí se encendió. Fue como si la estuviese intentando reconectar con una parte que creí que no existía. Si yo decidiera avanzar, ¿ella me abofetearía o me seguiría el juego?, porque joder, no creo poder resistir sin probar más de ella. Decidí probar, así que me acerqué y mordí su labio inferior. Cerró sus ojos y rápidamente enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello, para después jalarlo con fuerza. Por algún motivo, encontré eso demasiado excitante. Así que metí mi lengua en su boca y la besé con rudeza. Volví a colocar mis manos en su trasero y ambos gemimos.

¡Demonios!

O el alcohol me está haciendo perder la cordura, o ya estoy completamente desquiciado.

El aire nos hizo falta, así que nos separamos. El brillo en sus ojos era único y yo estaba a nada de hacerla mía allí mismo. La tomé de la mano y la jalé hacia una de las salidas de emergencia que estaba cerca, ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba probarla por completo. Empujé la puerta y salimos a lo que parecía una bodega, no me pareció que alguien fuese a entrar allí pronto, así que cerré la puerta detrás de ella, para después empujarla contra la pared.

—¿Estás loco?

—Hmph —sin darle tiempo a rechistar, la jalé y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Enredé una de mis manos en su cabello y profundicé más el roce. Sus labios resultaron ser tan suaves, que me produjeron la necesidad de probarlos una y otra vez. Deslicé el cierre de su vestido para poder colar mi mano libre y mi cuerpo vibró, estaba demasiado caliente. Ella imitó mi acción desabotonando mi camisa. Quizá no era el mejor lugar, pero tampoco era el más sucio y realmente tenía ganas de hacerla mía.

Bajé mi mano de su cabello hasta su cintura y la levanté, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y comencé a deleitarme con la exquisita piel de su cuello, en tanto ella luchaba contra los demás botones de mi camisa. Sus manos se deslizaron por mí pecho y gruñí, la combinación de adrenalina y excitación, era la más deliciosa. Con la mano derecha, luché por bajar su vestido lo suficiente y lo que vi, me dejó sin respiración. Ella no llevaba sostén. Besé los alrededores de su delicioso pecho y pasé mi lengua por su pezón, un gemido escapó de su boca y sentí como enterraba sus uñas en mi piel. Entretuve mi boca ahí, en tanto mi mano buscaba a su objetivo principal, una vez que lo halló ambos gemimos con fuerza. Estaba muy caliente, hice a un lado sus bragas e introduje uno de mis dedos.

—Joder —murmuró. Succioné su pezón e introduje un dedo más, se sentía bastante estrecha y lista para recibirme. Sus manos desabrocharon mi pantalón y lo bajaron lo suficiente, como para dejar libre mi erección.

Nunca había experimentado algo parecido y por la santa mierda, que era lo mejor del mundo. Volví a atrapar sus labios y la acomodé para hundirme en ella. Enredó sus manos en mi cabello y la penetré de golpe.

—Mierda —gruñí. Sentí como mis pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno y mi sangre golpeaba mis venas con fuerza—. Eres tan estrecha —susurré contra sus labios.

Yo podría tener sexo con ella toda la vida, y sería lo más malditamente mejor del mundo.

—Sasuke—gimió antes de volver a atacar mi boca con su lengua.

Sus gemidos, mezclados con el sonido de la música, se estaban convirtiendo en mi sonido favorita. ¿Quién habría pensado que ella lograría provocar todo esto en mí?

El sabor de su piel, mezclada con ligeras capas de nuestro sudor, era el mejor del mundo. Nunca había tenido la fortuna de probar algo parecido; todas las mujeres con las que había estado eran iguales, mismos sonidos, idéntico sabor e igual de predecibles. Besé cada parte de su deliciosa piel expuesta, lamí y mordí sus labios, así como sus pechos y su cuello. Ella acariciaba y arañaba mi pecho sin ninguna contemplación.

¡Todo era malditamente perfecto!

Mi corazón aceleró sus latidos y sentí como cada ínfima parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse, estaba por llegar, ambos lo estábamos. Ella mordió mi cuello y susurró mi nombre justo en el momento en el que ambos explotamos. Abrí la boca para dejar que el oxigeno ingresara a mis pulmones, levanté el rostro y tomé una nueva bocanada de aire. De repente me parecía que acababa de salir de un sauna. Salí de ella y la bajé al piso. Acomodamos nuestra ropa en silencio, únicamente con el sonido de la música como acompañante. Clavé mis ojos en ella y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, definitivamente la hacía lucir mucho más apetecible. Retiré el cabello de su frente y volví a besarla, pero ésta vez, de una manera suave.

—Vamos —le dije una vez que nos separamos, la noche era joven aún y tenía bastante que disfrutar.

—o—o—o—

El ruido de una sirena me alertó, así que me removí inquieta, tallé mis ojos con una de mis manos y bostecé. Intenté acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y gemí. ¡Ésta no es mi casa! Miré alrededor y casi me da un infarto, en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con el perfecto ser que tenía a un lado y el cual por cierto, dormía plácidamente. Todos los recuerdos llegaron a mí de golpe y sonreí como una idiota. ¿Quién diría que la tranquila y pudiente Sakura Haruno, terminaría en la cama de un extraño?

Observé detenidamente al chico que dormía y me quedé maravillada. Estaba dormido con el pecho hacia abajo, por lo tanto, su espalda estaba hacia arriba y los débiles rayos de la luna se reflejaban en su perfecta -y pálida piel-. Su cabello azabache estaba perfectamente despeinado, los rayos del la débil luz jugaban con su cabello y le daban cierto toque azulado. Era perfecto, todo él lo era. Cerré los ojos e intenté no llorar de felicidad.

¡Basta ya, Sakura!, me levanté con sumo cuidado de la cama y busqué con la mirada mi ropa, toda estaba hecha bola y mojada. Gemí. Miré la hora y suspiré, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, me coloqué la ropa mojada y tomé prestado el saco de mi acompañante, comprobé mi aspecto en el espejo que estaba cerca de la salida y me escabullí fuera. Por lo que parecía estábamos en un hotel, así que traté de actuar de manera natural y caminé lo más aprisa que pude para llegar a la salida.

Una vez fuera, tomé un taxi y le indiqué el camino a mi casa. Estaba feliz y ansiosa, más excitada diría yo.

Había cometido una locura, ¡y qué locura!

En cuanto llegué a mi casa, corrí a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida, me coloqué la pijama y corrí a encender mi portátil. ¡Estaba inspirada! Y no sólo eso, ya tenía el primer tema para mi artículo. Abrí un documento nuevo de Word y comencé a escribir.

"_Razones por las cuales la gente tiene sexo."_

_Razón N.1: __La otra persona estaba demasiado caliente como para resistirse y además, era el momento de tener una aventura excitante._

Quizá ahí son dos razones, pero para ser la primera, está de lujo. Sonreí y comencé a teclear la excitante aventura, estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke es lo que muchos llamarían: _mi cajita de inspiración_. ¡Y que inspiración!

—

_Continuará…_

—

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Lo que una imagina cuando está escuchando música. Los fragmentos de la canción que aparecieron son de la rola: Feel so close de Calvin Harris.

Espero que me hagan llegar sus comentarios y me digan si les ha gustado :) Ya saben, solo les tomará un par de minutos y la autora (yo) será feliz.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Razón N2

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cap dos, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

**RAZONES PARA TENER SEXO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Razón N. 2**

**.**

—

Estiré la mano para hacer desaparecer el molesto ruido de la alarma y gruñí en cuanto sentí un dolor punzante entre las piernas. Había despertado con una enorme erección, _nuevamente_. Masajeé con la mano y me puse de pie, era hora de tomar una ducha y alistarme para ir al trabajo. A veces solía tener problemas mañaneros como éste, pero no era algo de todos los días y definitivamente ésta última semana había sido un gran _problema_. Desde que estuve con esa mujer hace unos días, había tenido sueños recurrentes y muy vivos que me dejaban con un doloroso problema al despertar. Era odioso, como si fuera un adolescente hormonal y no un sujeto de veintiocho años de edad.

Abrí el grifo y me introduje al chorro de agua fría, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y contuve la respiración, conforme avanzaban los segundos, mi doloroso problema comenzó a disiparse. En cuanto el agua se calentó, comencé a enjabonarme. Mi mente decidió trabajar horas extra, así que para el final de la ducha, estaba convencido de que tenía que hallar a Sakura, a como diera lugar. ¡Inaudito!, el gran Sasuke Uchiha buscando a la misma mujer, para llevarla a su cama _dos_ veces. Definitivamente debe haber algo mal conmigo, nunca en la vida había tenido que buscar a una mujer, usualmente ellas se tiraban a mis pies sin yo pedirlo y mucho menos tenían el lujo de pasar más de una noche conmigo. Muchos me criticaban, especialmente mi hermano, pero poco me importaba. Estar dos veces con la misma mujer creaba lazos,_ lazos_ que yo no estoy dispuesto a formar con nadie, o al menos no lo estaba, hasta que apareció ella. Aunque estoy completamente seguro que con una segunda vez, saciaré mi apetito y se esfumará de mi mente, como las otras.

Cuando salí de ducharme, me concentré en alistarme para dirigirme a la oficina, en menos de una hora tendría una junta importante con varios de los accionistas y no podía llegar tarde. Prácticamente corrí y cuando estuve listo, me encaminé al garaje y me adentré a mi _porsche_ color negro. Manejé a toda velocidad, mientras repasaba mentalmente las estrategias que encomendaría el día de hoy, _Uchiha corp._ jamás estuvo tan cerca de ser la empresa número uno de todo el país, como lo estaba ahora y estaba orgulloso, ya podía sentir las felicitaciones que daría mi padre si estuviera vivo.

—Tuviste una mala noche, ¿uh? —la detestable voz de Naruto llegó a mis oídos en cuanto aparqué en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Tomé mi portafolio y bajé del auto. Lo observé caminar hacia mí con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara y me encaminé al elevador.

—No —me limité a contestar. No era una mentira después de todo, lo único molesto era soñar ardientemente y despertar con un problema entre las piernas.

—Tienes unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo —se burló al tiempo en que golpeaba mi espalda, nos adentramos al ascensor y lo miré feo—. Están tan grandes como las de Itachi.

Soltó una risotada y le di un codazo en el estómago.

—¿Puedes ser menos ruidoso?

—¡Que genio, teme! —murmuró mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada—, te hace falta salir más, o quizá te haga falta más sexo.

—Hmph —no sabía la verdad de sus palabras, pero nuevamente, él no necesitaba saberlo.

—¿No me digas que no es así? —preguntó pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

—No, y suéltame —empujé su brazo lejos.

—¡Hay por favor!, tu reputación es demasiado conocida —soltó una risotada—. A menos que… —se detuvo un segundo para pensar—, ¿A caso ya te has acostado con todas las chicas de Tokio?

—No, y cállate ya, imbécil.

El ascensor se detuvo en algún piso intermedio y subió una de las secretarias, nos dio un saludo bajo y se giró para quedar a un costado nuestro. Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente y recé para que Naruto cerrara su gran boca, y dejara de hablar de mi vida sexual. Miré de reojo a la chica y la revista que parecía leer llamó mi atención, era una de esas publicaciones que leen las mujeres de hoy en día, que contienen artículos de chismorreo, consejos de cocina o cosas parecidas. Miré la primer página y un punto rosado me hizo detener mi curiosidad, afiné la vista a lo que parecía ser una foto de los responsables de la revista y me congelé, ¡era ella!_ Sakura_. Deslicé la vista al nombre de la publicación y me topé con la palabra: "Konoha".

En cuanto tuve un rato libre después de la junta, encendí la portátil y tecleé el nombre de la publicación, me adentré a su página web oficial y busqué algo que me diese su nombre completo, había un apartado de "Escritores a cargo" y ahí me apareció su nombre: Haruno Sakura, junto con una foto suya.

Sonreí, encontrarla había sido lo más fácil del mundo.

—o—o—o—

—¿Y bien? —le pregunté a Tsunade cuando levantó la vista de las hojas que acababa de entregarle—, ¿es lo que buscabas?

—¡Es aún mejor! —comentó acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—, sabía que no me defraudarías, eres la mejor discípula de todos.

Me entregó las hojas y sonreí.

—Al principio odié la idea, pero una vez que encontré… —la imagen de aquel apuesto desconocido me golpeó y sentí como miles de mariposas flotaban dentro de mi estómago—, la inspiración, todo fue más fácil.

—Si, ya lo veo. Bendito el que te ayudó con eso —sonrió—, ¿Y cual es tu estrategia para el artículo?

Le expliqué que lo llamaría _"Veinte razones para tener sexo"_, y que publicaría una quincenalmente, cada una estaría apoyada con diferentes formas para hacerlo entretenido, además de una historia que sería narrada como soporte completamente relacionada con el tema. A Tsunade le encantó la idea y declaró que el tiraje se triplicaría para obtener más del doble de las ganancias deseadas. Mi pecho se infló de orgullo, me encantaba que reconociera mi trabajo, y aún más, que todo el mundo se pudiese beneficiar de ello, era parte de mi sueño haciéndose realidad. Aún no me lo podía creer, y todo gracias a aquel perfecto desconocido que despertó en mí una parte que creía más que muerta.

El teléfono de Tsunade sonó y me indicó que esperara, aún había ciertos detalles que discutir, suponía. Asintió con la cabeza varias veces y observé como se le agrandaban los ojos de sorpresa, la persona al otro lado de la línea le estaba dando —definitivamente— buenas noticias.

—Te tengo un encargo extra —comentó con emoción, me removí en mi lugar y esperé—, al parecer estamos en racha.

—¿Si?

—Tienes que ir a entrevistar a uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Japón —comenzó a explicar y esperé—, Sai te acompañará.

Asentí, Sai era el mejor fotógrafo que teníamos, así que realmente debía ser un hecho digno de lo mejor.

—No me hace falta decirte que debes lucirte, prepara las mejores preguntas y sé lo más amable y cordial que puedas, esto será como el evento del año.

—¿Qué tiene de importante ese tipo?

—Él no da entrevistas, jamás —explicó—, ésta será su primera y —probablemente— la única, así que no lo eches a perder Sakura.

Rodé los ojos, así que él no daba entrevistas, seguro era un cabrón arrogante que se cree que por tener dinero, nadie a su alrededor lo merece. _O quizá solo sea que quiere mantener su vida privada, lejos de los reflectores_, me recordó mi vocecilla interna. Hice una mueca.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté para ver si había escuchado algo de él.

—Es el menor de los Uchiha —contestó.

¿Qué?, _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —mi voz se elevó y deseché la opción amable—, ese es un imbécil arrogante, que se cree dios reencarnado. Me rehusó a ir yo.

Realmente no lo conocía, ni su nombre si quiera, pero había escuchado cosas de él, chismes se podría decir y no era bueno. Todo el mundo comentaba que era un arrogante cubo de hielo, que era un éxito —no sólo en los negocios—, si no también con las mujeres. Se decía que lugar al que iba, las mujeres se le lanzaban al cuello, y mejor aún, que cada una de ellas desfilaba en su cama como si de una pasarela se tratase. Está de más decir que gracias a esos rumores, me había negado a conocer su rostro o su nombre.

—No es una negociación.

—¿Por qué no va Ino? Seguro que lo haría encantada.

Por lo que sabía, esa cerda era una de sus fieles fans.

—Porque ella se convertiría en parte de las estadísticas y no quiero tener que lidiar con ello, quiero profesionalismo.

—Pero..

—Lo harás por que es tú trabajo, y lo ordeno yo —el tono de voz de Tsunade no dejó lugar a replicas, bufé y me puse de pie.

—Bien —mascullé—, pero si intenta algo, no respondo de mis actos.

—Sakura, sé profesional ¿de acuerdo? Debes estar ahí mañana al medio día—suspiré—, ahora largo, que hay mucho que hacer.

Durante el resto del día me la pasé ideando lo que le preguntaría, lo cual no me estaba resultando sencillo, yo no sabía mucho de él y honestamente no me interesaba. Observé la página del buscador de internet y me sentí tentada a teclear su nombre, quizá si me leía un par de chismes, podría serme más fácil. Unos segundos después deseché la idea, era mejor ser profesional y preguntarle cosas no muy comunes. ¿Pero como cuales?, abrí un nuevo documento y comencé a teclear preguntas al azar, ya después elegiría las mejores y las imprimiría.

La imagen de Sasuke regresó a mi mente y mordí mi labio, si él fuese al que entrevistaría mañana, seguro que las preguntas brotarían solas. _Sakura ya olvídalo, probablemente no vuelvas a verlo nunca_… solté el aire de golpe e hice una mueca, si no lo volviera a ver, sería una pena.

—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Sai pasó por mí a mi edificio y nos encaminamos a la "residencia" del arrogante Uchiha. Tsunade le había dado la dirección y le pidió que pasara por mí para así, "asegurarse" de que no mandaría a Ino o me daría a la fuga. Durante el trayecto, repasé las preguntas que reposaban en una carpeta y me mentalicé para el peor trago amargo de la vida. Una vez que llegamos, nos adentramos al gran edificio, un policía nos pidió nuestros nombres para anotarlos en la bitácora y luego nos indicó que pasáramos con el portero a cargo. Sai le indicó que teníamos cita con el "Sr. Uchiha" y nos permitieron el acceso, el sujeto nos guió al elevador, deslizó una tarjeta por una de las ranuras y presionó el botón del último piso, para después dejarnos solos. Mientras comenzábamos a subir, mantuve la vista fija en los números color rojo que cambiaban conforme subíamos. ¿Tenía que vivir hasta el piso número veinte?, una vez que llegamos al diecinueve, mi corazón aceleró su paso y las mariposas en mi estómago revolotearon, ¿Por qué carajo estaba nerviosa?... no lo sabía. No era la primer "celebridad" que entrevistaba, así que no comprendía el porque de mi arranque de ansiedad. Quizá era porque el sujeto no era de mi agrado.

Las puertas se abrieron y nos recibió una gran estancia, exquisitamente decorada, debía decir. El maldito pent-house era más grande que la casa de mis padres. Dimos un paso para adentrarnos y una voz que reconocería hasta en la peor de mis pesadillas, inundó la habitación.

—Buenas tardes —giré la cabeza a la izquierda y juro por lo más sagrado que dejé de respirar.

Ahí, recargado en uno de los sofás estaba él. _¡Él!_

—Buenas tardes, Sr Uchiha —saludó Sai—, mi nombre es Sai y soy el fotógrafo.

Seguramente mi cara era todo un poema, sus orbes ónix me miraban con un toque de diversión y mis piernas amenazaron con convertirse en gelatina. ¡Dios, no!, ¿mi desconocido era él?, ¿cubo de hielo Uchiha?

—Y ésta de aquí es Sakura —Sai me empujó para sacarme de mi estupor y parpadeé, intenté recuperar la compostura lo mejor que pude y saludé.

—Buenas tardes.

—Bien, me encanta la puntualidad —asintió—, ¿Con qué comenzaremos exactamente?

—Las fotos —dijo Sai.

Dejé de prestarle atención y me di una bofetada mental. _¡Vamos Sakura, reacciona!_

Rompí el contacto visual y abrí la boca para dejar que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, tragué saliva y luché por mostrarme neutral, pero no podía. Sasuke era el menor de los Uchiha, el mujeriego sin corazón que se acostaba con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente y… ¡Oh, joder!, me convertí en parte de las estadísticas, _¡Maldición!_

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que sin saberlo, terminara formando parte de su larga lista de amantes?, ¡Dios me odia!

Sai me dio un codazo y lo miré.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró y asentí—, creí que el Uchiha no te agradaba y ahora parece que estás a punto de babear.

—Lo siento, prosigue.

Suspiré y mantuve la vista fija en mi carpeta, escuché como Sai repartía indicaciones, seguidos por el click de la cámara. Inspeccioné por el rabillo del ojo el gran departamento y traté de no enfocarme en el sujeto a unos metros de mí.

—Ésta foto definitivamente será la portada —escuché murmurar a mi amigo y se acercó a mí—, ¿Qué opinas Sakura?

Miré la imagen en la cámara y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sasuke lucía sencillamente… ¡perfecto! Tenía como fondo el gran ventanal y se veía la ciudad a lo lejos, el sol repiqueteaba en el cristal, dejando que su cabello oscuro adquiriera reflejos azulados, justo como aquella mañana en el hotel. Su cara estaba perfectamente pulida, sus ojos brillaban y una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa malvada, surcaba sus labios. Estaba detestablemente _deseable_.

—Concuerdo contigo.

—Bien —sonrió y continuó con su trabajo.

Evité mirar a Sasuke todo lo que duró la sesión fotográfica y me recordé que debía ser profesional. ¿Pero como lograría eso?, si mi traicionera piel recordaba sus caricias y estaba pidiendo más, justo como mi palpitante centro.

—Terminé —miré a Sai y asentí—, iré a encargarme de las fotos ahora mismo, así que los dejo para que hagan la entrevista tranquilamente.

Casi le pedí que no nos dejara, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y yo soy profesional, así que le sonreí.

Se despidió y oprimió el botón del ascensor, para después desaparecer del lugar.

Miré a Sasuke y el me miraba fijamente, un escalofrío me recorrió y busqué las palabras adecuadas.

—Tomemos asiento y comencemos de una vez —murmuré antes de caminar a uno de los sofás color marfil y tomé asiento, él se colocó en otro a mi derecha y esperó.

Saqué las hojas de mi carpeta, junto con la pequeña grabadora que cargaba conmigo en cada una de las entrevistas, verifiqué que estuviera en condiciones y la encendí.

—Bien, tengo entendido que es la primer entrevista que concede a cualquier medio de comunicación —inicié con grabadora en mano—, ¿cierto?, ¿podría compartir conmigo, el motivo exacto de su cambio de opinión?

—Bueno —inició fríamente—, estoy en una etapa donde los cambios son necesarios, y ya que mi empresa está a punto de ser la más importante del país, consideré optimo el dejar en claro algunos de los chismes que corren por ahí acerca de mí. Una mala imagen no es buena para una empresa tan productiva, ¿sabe?

—¿Así que no es un mujeriego, como todo el mundo piensa? —la pregunta salió de mi boca, incluso antes de que la pensara por completo. Lo miré fijamente y me golpeé mentalmente, esa no estaba ni siquiera en mi lista de preguntas elegidas. Joder.

—Hmph —un brillo atravesó sus ojos—, ¿Me pregunta si suelo acostarme con cualquier desconocida que se me ponga enfrente?

Tragué saliva y asentí incapaz de hablar.

—No lo hago —afirmó y entrecerré los ojos. ¡Si, claro!—. Únicamente me acerco a quien llama mi atención y eso no muchas lo logran.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas. No sabía que creer, entre los chismes que había escuchado, también estaba que él nunca se acostaba con la misma mujer dos veces. Definitivamente lo hubiese creído, si él no me estuviera devorando con la mirada.

—Bueno, eso estuvo fuera de lugar, creo —murmuré regresando la vista a mis preguntas—. Continuemos.

Le hice un par de preguntas más, que contestó secamente, como si no le importara realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Era un sujeto de lo más extraño.

—Sabe que muchas mujeres leerán ésta entrevista, ¿Tiene algún mensaje para su… fans?

—Les diría que no tienen oportunidad conmigo, a menos que sean una reportera de cabello rosado.

Juro que si hubiese estado tomando algo, se lo hubiera escupido en su bonito traje.

—¿No cree que eso es un poco grosero? No puede romperles el corazón de manera tan… frívola.

—Hmph —una pequeña sonrisa surcó su boca—, nunca he dicho que sea amable.

Apagué la grabadora y me puse de pie.

—Es todo —bufé—, no puedo más con esto. Le enviaré el resto de las preguntas por correo y ya me las contestará cuando pueda.

Me encaminé al elevador y no sentí que era seguida, hasta que me vi acorralada entre la superficie de metal y un par de brazos fuertes, cada uno a un costado de mi cabeza.

—No sabía que la honestidad te molestara tanto, _Sakura_ —susurró la última parte en mi oído y toda mi piel se erizó.

—Tu arrogancia es el problema —mentí incapaz de hallar mejores palabras—, ahora déjame ir.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

Me giré para encararlo y me perdí en sus ojos oscuros como la noche, tragué saliva y miré sus labios, estaban entreabiertos, que podía sentir su aliento rozar mi boca.

—Ya fui lo suficientemente ingenua, como para formar parte de tu extensa lista en mujeres, no volveré a caer en tus artimañas.

—¿No has escuchado que nadie obtiene mi interés más de una vez?

No sabía si sentirme ofendida o agradecida.

—Si, precisamente por eso, déjame ir —bufé, eso no había sonado exactamente duro, más bien parecía que esperaba que él me hiciera suya… _nuevamente_.

Una ladina sonrisa apareció en su boca y dejé de respirar. Odiaba las reacciones que causaba en mí.

—Te concederé el honor de romper esa regla.

_¿Qué. Diablos?_

—Eres todo un romántico, ¿no? —mascullé con sarcasmo. No sería una más, no señor.

—Soy todo lo que necesitas justo ahora —murmuró en mi oído, antes de morder mi cuello.

Un fuerte calor golpeó cada ínfima parte de mi cuerpo, mojando mis bragas en el proceso. ¡Que diablos!

Jalé su cabello y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, gemí al instante, fue como si hubiese estado muerta de sed y su boca fuese mi manantial bendito. Su lengua dio atacó la mía con tanta dureza, que me aferré a él para no desfallecer. El muy maldito sabía mover la lengua. Empujé su saco hacia atrás, él comprendió y permitió que se lo quitara. Yo proseguí a desabotonar su camisa como una loca ansiosa, en tanto él deslizaba la cremallera del vestido.

Besó mis hombros, y toda la piel que estaba a su paso. Sentí como el vestido cedía y caía, dejando al descubierto mis senos. Sasuke terminó por sacarse la camisa y la tiró al piso, para después volver a besarme. Mis senos hicieron contacto con su frío pecho y ambos gemimos. Llevé mis manos a su espalda, en tanto él me acariciaba con una y con otra intentaba llegar hasta mi centro. Volvimos a romper el beso y fue mi turno de besar su piel desnuda. ¡Dios, era perfecto!, su cuerpo estaba muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaba. Era como si hubiese sido esculpido a detalle. Acaricié y besé lo que me permitió, ya que sus besos sobre mi, me distraían en demasía. Sus dedos rozaron mi centro y gemí, había sido malditamente genial, podía sentir como me humedecía más y más. Mordí levemente su hombro y en respuesta, él deslizó la mano que tenia en mi espalda, hacia uno de mis senos y lo estrujó.

Bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabotoné, necesitaba tocarlo con urgencia, por muy pervertido que sonara. Por suerte no me costó ni un solo trabajo, y en cuanto le bajé la estorbosa tela lo suficiente y su bóxer, sentí el palpitante miembro rozar mis dedos. Sasuke se separó lo suficiente para retirarme la ropa interior y subió más mi vestido, de la parte de las piernas, para poder mirarme mejor. Mordí mi labio y él gruñó.

—Joder… me matas —murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre mí y atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes. Decidí registrar las palabras y torturarme con ellas después.

—Sasuke —gemí y enterré mis manos en su cabello. Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera e intenté pegarme más a él. Lo necesitaba. Su erecto miembro acarició mi entrada y otro sonoro gemido inundó el lugar.

Lo jalé del cabello para besarlo una vez más, en tanto sus manos continuaban masajeando mis senos. No sé exactamente de donde o cómo, pero sacó un condón de algún lugar y lo colocó antes de penetrarme lenta y tortuosamente, mordí su labio con fuerza. ¡Era la mejor de las sensaciones! Me aferré con más fuerza a él y le agradecí al cielo por semejante regalo divino. Cuando el aire se volvió necesario, su boca comenzó a repartir besos desde mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y sonreí. Era demasiado para mí, _¡Mierda!_, jamás encontraría las palabras correctas para describir el tornado de emociones que estaban haciendo mella en mí. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y gimió en mi oído.

—De verdad exquisita —murmuró y gemí. Comenzó a moverse y no pude más que dejarme llevar. Incluso esto, era malditamente perfecto.

Disfruté lo que la inconsciencia me permitió. Él beso, mordió y lamió con esa perfecta boca suya, toda la piel que estuvo a su paso. Lo besé tantas veces, que eran insuficientes. Ni la vida completa podría parecer suficiente. Sus agiles embestidas me elevaban a un nivel desconocido y exquisitamente nuevo. Cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, y los gemidos aumentaron –por parte de ambos– mordí su cuello e intenté que explotara conmigo. Una fuerte explosión caliente golpeó mi interior y mi cuerpo vibró. Casi podía jurar que ahora veía lucecitas de colores.

—o—

En cuanto llegué a mi apartamento, golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared. Nuevamente había caído y no sabía exactamente porque, bueno era obvio que era un dios del sexo, pero yo debí resistirme. ¡No era profesional!

Y hablando de profesionalismo, dejé mis cosas sobre el sofá y tomé la laptop, abrí un nuevo documento y comencé a teclear.

"_Razones por las cuales la gente tiene sexo."_

_Razón N.2: "No me pude resistir a sus encantos"_

Me reí, sonaba más como cualquier excusa, pero era cierta. Ahora ya tenía mi segundo artículo y eso me hizo sonreír como colegiala enamorada, quizá esto podía resultar bien.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben, la vida me absorbe.

Les agradezco por tenerme paciencia y leerme siempre que pueden. Éste mes es Sasusaku o algo así ¿no? Jaja así que en vista de que Kishimoto no nos da lo que merecemos, trato de compensarlo escribiendo.

Mañana sábado es mi cumpleaños :3 así que ¿Qué tal si me dejan un lindo comen como regalo?

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
